


The Lost Boy

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war is over Neville feels lost and all he wants to do is forget.  Luna thinks she can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).



> Written for Kinky Kristmas, hosted at Daily Deviant, December 2010.

  
Neville hadn't wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron got out of it - they went straight into the Auror program and started their life without any silly NEWTs. But Neville hadn't been able to. His Nan had become great friends with McGonagall after the battle, and so he hadn't had much choice. He didn't want to go against her, not when she was finally becoming proud of him.

McGonagall said that this year was going to be a celebration.

"We have our castle back," she said at the Opening Feast. "We have our heroes back." He noticed that her smile was directed at he and Hermione, sitting side by side at the end of the Gryffindor table. "We have our lives back. The summer has been a time of grieving and rebuilding, but this school year will be a time to celebrate!"

Neville looked around at the cheers coming from three tables. He couldn't help it. He didn't feel like celebrating.

The problem was the shadows. In the greenhouse where he'd always felt at home, the tendrils of a vile vine seemed to be the end of the whip Alecto Carrow carried when he was feeling particularly mean. Corners in the castle always seemed to hold the promise of a child being tortured with Neville having to carry the memory of the image into the future. And every time he came to a collection of rubble or a wall that had not yet been repaired, he wondered if the ghosts of the battle still walked the halls, somehow trapped through the evil magic of You-Know-Who.

Even the Gryffindor dorm had stopped being a sanctuary. It hadn't been safe to sleep there the year before, and this year it was just too lonely. He was the only Gryffindor boy that had come back. The girls all had, but Seamus' mum had taught him at home over the summer and Dean had found an apprenticeship without his NEWTs. The only company he had was four empty beds and when he screamed in his sleep there was no one to wake him.

That was how Neville found himself sleeping in the Room of Requirement. It looked just like it had the first time he'd retreated there. He'd read _Peter Pan_ over the summer at Hermione's suggestion, and when he'd read about the Lost Boys he'd pictured the room, with its hammocks for all the lost children of Hogwarts. His hammock was still in the corner and he settled himself in. He was the only boy still lost.

Neville didn't tell anyone where he was sleeping. He stayed in the common room in the evenings, walked up the stairs with the seventh-year boys and waited for half an hour before he slid back down the stairs and through the halls as silently as he had when avoiding Snape. This way he could avoid questions and commiserations.

He thought everyone was as caught up in their own life as he was; he didn't realise that people had been paying attention to what he was doing until they crept into the Room of Requirement after him one night.

  
A large mattress appeared on the floor in the corner opposite his hammock, and he watched red hair tangle with blonde through lowered lashes as they both fell asleep.

The next night they were there before him. Ginny looked up as he pushed open the door and held a finger to her lips. Her other hand was stroking Luna's back and Neville fell asleep to the soft sobs.

Over a week the mattress moved closer to him until one night Luna could press her fingers gently to his ankle before she fell asleep. They were what was left of Dumbledore's Army and Neville found he didn't scream with Ginny's muffled snores sending him off to sleep.

Eventually Christmas came and His Nan asked him to go home for the holiday.

"My Mum wants me to go home as well."

"If I go home to Dad, I won't come back," Luna said.

Neville nodded. He couldn't build up this courage again. They were the only students from the upper-level who stayed.

  
As it was holidays the professors didn’t worry so much about curfew. The night before Christmas Neville left the girls asleep and walked up to the Astronomy Tower. In his hand was a gift that he had kept with him since first year.

The smoke in the ball never turned red anymore. The Carrows had played catch with it until they grew bored and threw it at his head.

“Is that a Remembrall, Neville?” Luna’s voice sang across the open space.

“How did you find me?”

“I didn’t know you were lost.”

Her hand was on his arm before he realized she’d moved across to him.

“Maybe you are. It looks like there are Naishin living in the back of your eyes. They make you forget. Is that why you have your Remembrall?”

“All I do is remember, Luna. I want to forget but I can’t.” He was standing at the spot where Dumbledore fell, and the image of the broken body at the bottom of the tower was another he wanted to _obliviate_. He pulled his arm back and let the Remembrall fly into the air. He was too far up to hear it shatter but he tried to picture the glass broken on the stone below.

“That won’t work, Neville. But I know what environment helps Naishin grow.” She took his hand and led him away from the edge. “If you want to forget, I can help.”

He felt like that clumsy, awkward boy again as he followed her down the stairs. His hand dwarfed hers and his feet stumbled behind her as she seemed to float downwards.

She guided him to the Room of Requirement. Ginny was still snoring softly.

His hammock had disappeared.

“Lie down with us,” Luna said. She stretched out onto the mattress and patted the space between her body and Ginny’s.

“Ginny might –“

“Ginny won’t mind. We’ve talked about this.”

“I won’t mind.” Ginny still sounded sleepy but her eyes were wide and watchful.

He sank to his knees then fell forward between the two girls. Their small hands rested on his back and in their warmth he fell asleep.

Two bodies were pressed close to his side, and he smiled as he remembered this dream. He moved his hips and sighed as fingers moved across his back and another hand drifted across his backside. Ginny giggled beside him.

Ginny.

Luna shushed her.

Ginny and Luna.

Neville suddenly remembered where he was and froze.

“You woke him up.”

“I was trying to.” Ginny didn’t sound sorry at all.

Neville felt someone’s lips press to his neck. The blonde hair falling across his face told him whose lips they were. The hair tickled his nose and he couldn’t help it. He sneezed.

He held very still again. Maybe they’d think he sneezed in his sleep.

“We know you’re awake, Neville.”

He couldn’t turn over. His pants were too loose, though they felt very tight at the moment.

“Turn over, Neville.” Ginny made it sound like a command.

“This is how the Naishin grow.”

“How?” he asked into his pillow.

“Through kisses and cuddles?” Ginny asked.

“No. Through reaching sexual completion of course.”

Ginny sniggered and Neville couldn’t help joining in. It might have been the first time he’d laughed this entire school year.

“And what do Naishin do, Luna?”

“They make you forget.”

Ginny’s eyes looked haunted for a moment, then she was all business.

“I need some of those, too. Come on, Neville. Turn over.”

“He needs some encouragement.”

Luna leaned over him and he could hear the sound of kissing behind him. Their weight was on his back and he couldn’t crane around enough to see. He shifted onto his back.

Ginny and Luna were kissing. Not a peck, but a proper kiss, the kind he’d only experienced once before. Ginny’s hands threaded into Luna’s hair and Luna pulled closer. One of her hands came to rest on his thigh and he felt the heat there grow, then start to spread until he felt like he was on fire.

“Do more instances of sexual completion mean more forgetfulness?”

“Yes, Ginny. Orgasms make the Naishin grow.”

“Then you need to put your hand here.” They were leaning right over Neville now, so he saw Ginny draw Luna’s hand between her legs and rock her hips, grinding into it. “Like that.”

Neville wanted to do something useful like vanish their clothes, but he wasn’t sure where this was going. Then the girls’ clothes went away at a whispered word from Luna and only he was still dressed in loose pajama pants and a t-shirt.

He didn’t mind. Although his hands were trapped and one part of his body was aching for attention, he was getting his first look at a naked woman. At two naked women, and they were pleasuring each other. There was so much naked female flesh that he wasn’t really sure where to look.

There were curls at the apex of their thighs and fingers moving there, with strange, soft sounds escaping their mouths.

“You should taste, Neville,” Luna said. He thought they’d forgotten he was there.

Luna held her fingers out towards his mouth and Ginny followed suit and suddenly he was tasting both of them, licking between their fingers, sucking the flavor away.

“Taste more,” Luna said. She took charge, positioning Luna’s knees on either side of Neville’s face. Neville had never been confronted with _that_ part of a woman’s anatomy before, but he’d fought a war, he could manage cunnilingus. He reached his tongue out and started to lick. A small gasp escaped as he moved his tongue around with not a lot of direction. Then she moaned, and he knew where to focus.

Then his clothes vanished and Luna’s mouth was around him and he came so hard and fast that he wasn’t sure he even had time to moan. Ginny was moving above him as he struggled to catch his breath.

He didn’t know whether to feel privileged or disappointed. There hadn’t been any time to really experience it.

“Don’t worry, Neville,” Luna said. It was as if she could read his mind. “You’re young. It won’t take long for you to become erect again.”

Neville watched as Luna pulled Ginny away and took up position between her legs. She seemed to be more skilled than Neville was because Ginny started moaning immediately.

“You could help Luna, Neville.”

Luna’s bottom was raised invitingly and Neville pressed a hand between her legs as he’d seen her do for Ginny. She moved her hips around, as if seeking something.

“There’s a little button, Neville. Her clit.”

Neville felt himself blush at Ginny’s blunt language but obediently felt for the little button and when he touched it he heard little whimpers that were muffled by Ginny’s thighs.

“Try circling it,” Ginny said and Neville followed her instructions.

Luna raised her head. “Inside me, Neville. Please.”

He pushed and felt his fingers slide into warmth and moisture and realized he was definitely getting interested again. He thrust his fingers and used his other hand to go back to circling that button. Her clit. Her hips were moving faster and faster and then suddenly there was a long, slow moan and he felt her flesh pulsing around his fingers.

“Oh. The Naishin are back. Do that for Ginny.”

They rearranged themselves again, this time with Luna kneeling at Ginny’s side and Neville kneeling between her legs. He reached his hands forward but Ginny stopped him. She took hold of the erection that was now back full force and guided it forward.

“Are you sure?” Neville asked.

They all froze then, as if this might be a step too far.

“I’m sure,” Ginny said.

Neville couldn’t believe it. He was going to have sex. He was with two girls who were both naked and he was going to lose his virginity. He took a deep breath.

“Just move forward.” Luna’s voice gave him courage and he pressed forward and it was hot and wet and tight and all those things the other boys had always said it would be but it was so much more as well. It was oblivion and it was home all at the same time. Luna pressed her lips to his and he became lost again in sensation but this was a good lost. This lost he’d be able to find his way out of again.

His hands were on Ginny’s hips and every time he pulled her back into him another gasp escaped her mouth.

“Why doesn’t Luna straddle you now?” He could give instruction too.

Luna smiled that open, delighted smile that was all her own and sank onto Ginny’s face. She was looking down at where her body joined Ginny’s, seemingly fascinated by the way it looked. Neville watched as well. He could see a tongue dart out on occasion; could see Ginny’s throat and jaw working. He reached a hand forward and circled it. He already knew Luna liked that. He pulled his hand back and tried the same move on Ginny. Her flesh tensed around him and they both moaned.

“Tell me what to do,” he said, forgetting that Ginny couldn’t talk.

“Go harder, Neville. And faster. It will help the Naishin grow.”

He looked into Luna’s eyes and did as she ordered. He hooked his elbows under Ginny’s knees, pulling them higher and wider and he felt himself sink even deeper.

“Make us forget.” Luna’s words came in soft gasps then suddenly she came in soft gasps. She fell backwards and he saw that her hand immediately went between her legs as she watched his face intently.

Neville bent over Ginny, taking a nipple into his mouth, trying to keep control. But he couldn’t, not with her falling apart beneath him, pulsing around him pulling him over the edge with her. Luna’s cries joined theirs and then they were all collapsed on the mattress again.

“You need to be quiet,” Luna whispered. “It lets the Naishin work. If you think about what you’re trying to forget it doesn’t work.”

“Just think about Christmas,” Ginny said.

“You’re not lost anymore, Neville,” Luna said, looking deep into his eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

Neville didn’t know how to say thank you. He didn’t know how to say remembering wasn’t as painful anymore, or thank you for knowing about the Naishin and making them real for me. Instead he said the only thing he could.

“Merry Christmas.”

They fell asleep like that, limbs tangled and their long hair brushing Neville’s face. There were no dreams, no nightmares, just their warmth and the knowledge that he was no longer lost.


End file.
